Sweet Confusion
by MuffinMartians
Summary: Sirius recently had a mysterious falling out with Remus, leading Remus to make a new 'friend' who Sirius hates more than anyone else in the world. Eventual slash, none in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Confusion**

**A/N:Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

**Chapter 1: This doesn't fit the routine**

"Arrgh!" Sirius' vanishing charm had failed for the fourth time in a row. Whatever he tried it just didn't work. He would ask Moony for help but he was trying to keep away from him because... it would take too long to explain.

Sirius' panic rose as Professor Flitwick came towards his table. He re-tried the spell. Another failure.

"Flick your wand higher and twist it after you've said the incantation," a voice whispered to him just as Flitwick came over.

"Let's see how you're doing Mr Black," said Flitwick. Sirius performed the spell, adding in the parts the voice had told him to. It worked! His tea cup completely vanished. "Very good," Flitwick smiled and moved onto the next table. Sirius turned to where he thought the helpful voice had came from and found himself staring directly into a pair of emerald green eyes. They belonged to Lily Evans. She smiled at Sirius. Sirius was confused but smiled back.

"Sirius! Yoo-hoo!" called Margaret as he stepped out of Charms with James and Peter. Sirius sighed inwardly but smiled at Margaret.

"Hey!" he hoped he sounded pleased to see her. He must have because she bounded up to him and linked her arm through his. She beamed up at him and he faked a smile back. He was kind of pleased to see her, he liked the routine way she did things like meeting him after the last class of the day, but he became annoyed at her for seemingly petty reasons. He tried not to notice them but it was sometimes difficult. Like her habit of announcing that she is **dating Sirius Black** at every opportunity. He sometimes thought that she only dated him for the status symbol. Sirius black, the only member of the Black family to be sorted into Gryffindor for generations, handsome, Casanova of Hogwarts (Sirius was never sure where this one came from), trouble maker... who wouldn't?

"Sirius?" Margaret interrupted Sirius' thoughts. He realised that he had been staring randomly ahead. He turned back to Margaret,

"Sorry, I was miles away,"

"I was saying that we are going to the Great Hall then to the library so we can work on my History of Magic essay like you promised then..."

Just as Sirius was beginning to zone out of her monotonous list of "What we're going to do" as he usually did, he spotted the person that he really needed to talk to. That person was Remus 'Moony' Lupin. Then Sirius noticed something that made him stop walking and stand still, feeling his blood run cold. Remus was standing near...no... with none other than Snivellus Snape. Remus was smiling, a small smile Sirius noted, but still more then is normal within three metres of Snivelly. Snivellus had a horrible little smirk on his face. They were just setting off to the great hall as they were joined by Lily Evans, who looked around before following them. Sirius thought he saw her eyes focus on him for a moment, but didn't have time to think about it as he noticed that Margaret had continued walking and talking with her arm linked in his, almost dragging him along. She seemed to be locked in her own routine and unable to stop and notice Sirius' unusual behaviour. Sirius slipped back into sync with her just as she finished talking. She looked expectantly at him.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically. It seemed to satisfy her. She smiled and they continued walking.

Authors Notes: My first submission :) Hope you enjoyed, please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What the hell are you doing?**

"What is up with you?" muttered James through clenched teeth. They were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and Sirius was sitting between James and Margaret with Peter sat across from them. Sirius jumped a little at James' question. What had he been doing that was different from normal? He gave James a confused look. "You haven't eaten anything and you keep staring off into space," he lent right next to Sirius' ear so only he could hear, "Are you thinking about Moony? What happened between you two? I know we did... that thing, but he's forgiven me for it so what..."

"Sirius, eat something so we can go to the library," Margaret interrupted. Sirius forced some food down his throat, unsure of what it was, and stood up to follow Margaret. He looked at James. James had a look on his face that suggested that Sirius would be answering his question later, whether he wanted to or not. He left for the library with Margaret.

...

Sirius and Margaret were sitting at a table in the library, she was staring at him with a confused look in her eyes. As Sirius explained the settlement between goblins and humans for the third time to Margaret, he caught sight of Remus and Evans from the corner of his eye. _No Snivelly_, he thought and smiled.

"Why did you just smile?" asked Margaret, her voice laced with thinly disguised suspicion. A voice in the back of Sirius' head started muttering about her, saying that it was sure she wanted to ask if he was thinking about other girls. Sirius tried to ignore the voice and push it to the back of his mind.

"Just remembered a joke me and James used on someone," he lied.

"You can use jokes?" Margaret looked startled.

The voice spoke clearer and uttered a single word.

_Idiot_.

Sirius was not sure what to say but was saved from having to think of something as Margaret declared that she was going to sleep. She stood and exited the library, leaving Sirius alone. Sirius looked around and jumped as his eyes met with another's.

"Eva..." he began but was cut off by her shushing him. She signalled for him to follow her and began walking towards the rows of tall bookcases. He stood and tentatively followed her. When they reached a dark and slightly dusty section of the library, she stopped and looked around. No one was around them and they were in a place near the end of two bookcases that seemed cut off from the rest of the library. She turned to face him, her emerald green eyes staring directly into his grey ones.

"We need to talk," Lily Evans finally spoke.

"What about? Why?" asked Sirius, even though he had a good idea what she was talking about.

"Remus," Sirius flinched, "and who he has been hanging around with instead of you," Evans folded her arms defensively. "I'm worried about him,"

"Me too," Sirius muttered. Evans expression softened. "He might turn slimy after being near Snivellus for too long," She looked momentarily angry, then sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I don't have the time or energy needed to shout at you for that. Just look," she gestured for him to look around the corner. Sirius looked. He saw Remus and Snivellus standing very close. Snivellus awkwardly put his hand on Remus' face. He kissed him. Sirius felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He wanted to shout, he wanted to hurt that bastard Snape for coming anywhere near his Moony. But a hand on his shoulder reminded him where he was and he turned away from the horrific sight. Evans was staring at him with pity. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He doesn't 

love Severus," Her words didn't numb the pain he felt. He had to leave. He felt as though someone had cast a badly done body bind spell on him, he felt disconnected from his body. Just as Sirius was about to walk away, Evans gasped. Sirius spun round. He saw Snape with his wand drawn, shoving Remus to the floor. Sirius immediately started running over to them, pulling out his wand as he ran.

"Get away from me you... freak!" Snape shouted at Remus as he pointed his wand at him and began to say an incantation hat Sirius didn't recognise. At the same time a bright light shot past his shoulder as Evans screamed,

"Protego!" but her spell was just off and only deflected part of the incantation. A large gash appeared in Remus' arm and he slumped down on the floor groaning, blood pouring from the wound, his face paling.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius sent Snape's wand flying. Snape looked at Sirius and Evans and ran. Sirius made a mental note to deal with him later then knelt by Remus with Evans, who was muttering spells and waving her over Remus' arm. The blood flow barely lessened.

"It's not working!" she panicked, turning pale. "He's passed out, we need to get him to the hospital wing!" Sirius lifted Remus up carefully, feeling his panic rising as he felt how limp Remus' body had become. They ran out of the library, Evans only stopping momentarily to answer Miss Prince's call of,

"What's this?" with

"Sorry there's no time to explain, there's no blood on any books!"

...

"My Lord!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as Sirius, his robes now soaked in Remus' blood, burst through the doors of the hospital wing holding the limp body of Remus in his arms with a white faced, panicked looking Lily Evans close behind him. "Put him on here," Sirius carefully placed Remus onto the bed she gestured to. "He's lost a lot of blood," Madame Pomfrey said as she closed the curtains around the bed. Sirius slumped down in a near-by chair and Lily pulled a chair over to sit beside him. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Sirius looked at Lily. The panic that had been on her face was now replaced with worry and maybe... anger? As he wondered why she would be angry, the hospital doors banged open once again. James stood in the door way to the hospital wing, panting and worried looking, with his hair sticking out at even more odd angles than usual. It was clear that he had ran all the way. He caught sight of Sirius and his blood covered robes.

"Bloody hell! What's happened? People saw you running towards the hospital wing carrying Remus,"

Sirius felt unable to put the events into any order, Lily must have sensed this as she immediately took charge. She took out her wand and siphoned the blood off Sirius' robes, then she turned to James.

"First of all," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "are you homophobic?" James looked momentarily startled. Sirius could swear that James gave him a quick glance before firmly answering,

"No."

"Good." Lily forced a quick smile and continued, "Now pull up a chair and listen carefully,"

Author's note: Longer chapter this time, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this, please review, any constructive criticise is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Infuriating your friends is fun**

Sirius sat on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. Margaret balanced precariously on the edge of his chair, her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling at any one who looked their way.

"You must feel awful," cooed Margaret, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I'll make you feel better," she smiled, kissing him. Sirius felt nothing, he never did when Margaret kissed him. In fact, he'd never really understood why people went on about kissing so much, he'd never really liked kissing any of his girlfriends. He just didn't feel anything except a pressure on his lips. Hardly romantic. Margaret broke away from him and announced that she was going to sleep but went out of the portrait hole. _She's cheating on me,_ he thought, _and I don't even care._ He got up and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

James was sitting on Sirius' bed when Sirius came into the dormitory.

"We need to talk," said James.

"Not the first time I've heard that today," muttered Sirius, his voice a flat monotone.

"Margaret is cheating on you..."

"I knew that,"

"...with Peter,"

"I didn't know that," Sirius honestly didn't care, his voice remained in the same monotone.

"What is wrong with you!" James snapped, looking annoyed. Sirius just stared at him, James sighed. "Sorry," he muttered. Sirius sat beside him on the bed. "I'm way too pissed off at you to tip-toe around this so let's just get straight to the point. Do you like Moony?" Sirius froze.

"He's like a brother," James snorted. "What?" Sirius had broken his monotone.

"You must have a weird definition of brother,"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, sounding a little bit more defensive than he had intended.

"I'll re-phase my question. Do you fancy Moony?"

"What gave you that idea?" spluttered Sirius, feeling a blush creep across his face.

"Aside from the obvious..."

"I'm not obvious!"

James raised an eyebrow and Sirius glared at his stupid face.

"Aside from the obvious," James repeated louder, Sirius just glared more intensely. James stood up and opened the drawer beside his bed, taking out a small stack of small squares of brownish parchment. He dumped them in Sirius lap and stood in front of him, looking expectant. It was a pile of photographs.

"What...?"

"Look at them, look at yourself,"

The top photograph was one from summer last year. It showed the four marauders sitting underneath their favourite tree in the grounds. James was ruffling his hair and grinning madly at the camera, Peter was staring cross-eyed at the butterfly that had landed on his nose and Remus was reading a book and Sirius had his arm around Remus.

"I always put my arm around Moony," Sirius stated, trying to keep his voice level.

"You only ever put your arm around Moony,"

"That doesn't mean..."

"Look again," James interrupted. Sirius looked again. His photograph self now had both arms around Remus, who was blushing slightly.

"I always hug him,"

"Because you fancy him,"

"I... hugging doesn't mean...we..." Sirius stuttered, rummaging around in his mind for a suitable excuse. He looked through the rest of the photographs, all basically showing the same thing, except the last one which was of James' parents.

"Sorry, must have put it in the wrong pile,"

Sirius stayed silent, his mind a complete blank, un-able to come up with any excuse except one that would always come back into the foreground of his mind no matter how many times he tried to push it away.

"I fancy Moony," Sirius stated, suddenly feeling a kind of warmth wash over him.

"Finally," James returned the photographs to their drawer and turned to face Sirius again. "Now tell me what you did to make him not talk to you," Sirius sighed.

"I hurt him." he said flatly, "Physically hurt him, at full moon I scratched him as a dog. I feel like utter crap for doing it so I said he should stay away from me because I am a monster,"

"You're dramatic," Sirius ignored this comment and continued.

"You know how he gets about the word monster,"

"Ah," said James, finally understanding. "He got annoyed at you for calling yourself a monster because he thinks he is a monster because of his furry little problem,"

"Exactly,"

"Can't you just kiss and make-up?" Sirius' fists clenched and he glared at James again. "Alright, alright but we're visiting Remus tomorrow and you're going to explain and grovel,"

"If he's alive," muttered Sirius. His eyes were burning so he looked away from James, staring at the red carpet of the dormitory. He felt James stand up.

"G'night," James muttered, getting into his own bed and closing the curtains. Sirius lay back on his bed and fell into a disturbed sleep, filled with dreams he wished he could forget by morning.

...

The next day's lessons seemed to last an eternity for Sirius. He trudged from one lesson to another, barely talking at all to the great frustration of James. He only noticed the twelfth time James sighed irritably. He felt like he was in a haze, as if everyone else was cut off from him and he was trapped in his own strange bubble...

"Sirius?" a nervous female voice instantly shattered Sirius' bubble. An intense wave of emotions crashed over him, all the bottled up fear, anger and...something else brought him back to the world with a crash.

"Lily!" Sirius suddenly realised it was after Charms, the last lesson of the day. "Hospital wing?" Sirius seemed unable to form proper sentences.

"Yes!" Lily surprisingly understood him and getting caught up in his adrenalin rush she grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Sirius grabbed James, "You too Prongs!" James looked extremely confused as Sirius and, most surprising of all, Lily yanked him at lightning speed up to the hospital wing. "Remus!" the three burst through the doors of the hospital wing, gaining startled glances from the other occupants. Sirius let go of Lily and James and spotted Remus' bed. He rushed over and knelt beside the bed, finally pausing to look at Remus. Remus was awake, staring at Sirius with a blank expression. "Remus, Moony, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an insensitive asshole, I'm sorry for being stupid enough to think that I could stay away from you, I'm sorry for thinking that it would help. I'm sorry for everything!" Sirius held his hands together in pleading. Remus still stared blankly at him.

"Did you collect my homework from today?" Remus finally asked.

"Yeah, I got it," James and Lily had walked over by now, James rummaging around in his bag for Remus' homework.

"Then all is forgiven." Remus grinned, "Now shut the curtains, that was really embarrassing,"

Lily drew the curtains around the bed and pulled up some chairs. Sirius just sat on Remus' bed and put an arm around him. "Watch my arm,"

"Sorry,"

"Not again," groaned James, slumping down in one of the chairs Lily had pulled up. They all just sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes until James sighed. "Moony, I know you were upset and pissed off but...Snape!"

Moony looked down and Sirius felt him tense.

"I thought of who would annoy Padfoot the most, I can't believe I used him like that,"

"Remus." Lily cut across him sharply, "Do not feel sorry for him. Look at what he did to your arm,"

Remus looked at his bandaged arm,

"I guess he figured out what I was doing," he sighed. Another awkward silence cropped up.

"So," started James, sitting forward in his chair, "why were you thinking of who would annoy Pads the most?" Sirius tensed and shot an angry glance at James. Remus blushed and stuttered.

"Well, we'd had an argument and I..." Lily and James looked at each other.

"Did Sirius tell you he likes Remus?" Lily asked James.

"Yep, did Remus tell you he likes Sirius?" James replied, ignoring the murderous glare from an extremely red-faced Sirius.

"Yes, he did," Lily stated in mock surprise. Both Lily and James turned back to stare at their two red-faced friends. Sirius and Remus turned to look at each other, stunned and embarrassed. Then Remus smiled and kissed Sirius. Sirius was surprised but the kiss felt right, different from any other he had had and two hundred times better. When they broke apart James said,

"Finally! Do you have any idea how long these two have been pining for each other?" James addressed this question to Lily who smiled.

"Hmm, Moony, do you thinking we've been 'pining for each other' for a long time?" Sirius asked Remus, winking as a signal.

"Oh, I don't know Sirius." Remus, picking up the signal and grinned, "Maybe for the same amount of time James has been pining for Lily?"

Now it was James' turn to blush and glare.

...

AN: Well, here you go, the ending to this tale. I hope you have enjoyed this fic. I also apologise for the extremely long time between updates, I have no real excuse so I won't try to fob you off with a lame one. If you take the time to review you'll make me a very happy person :) Thanks for reading all!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, he and all recognisable characters and locations come from the Harry Potter series owned by J K Rowling and Warner Bros.


End file.
